Shock to the system
by rmec
Summary: There's not a lot of things that can surprise The Doctor until he receives some news from Harry that is. sorta slash DW/HP MPREG


Shock

The expressions on the doctors face continuously shifted as he sat there looking at Harry in shock. No sound came out of his mouth and the stare he was giving harry was making him worry. He had spent two weeks trying to gather up the courage to tell him what he had been keeping to himself as he was afraid of being rejected. They had never really talked about what they were to each other and it had only happened once a couple of months ago after a night spent drinking alien alcohol to find out how potent it was. They managed to reach a silent agreement not to mention it despite it being not what Harry wanted. Now looking at the doctor's face Harry regretted telling him. He should have gone with his earlier instinct and just returned home without saying anything. After two full minutes of the Doctor not saying anything and his facial features had decided to hold onto the look of shock above all others that had crossed it, Harry shook him and said "Doctor please say something, anything?" The only word to come out the Doctor's mouth was "what?"

Harry closed his eyes and said "Look if it's a problem for you I will take full responsibility and you won't have to worry about it, I just thought you had a right to know." When no answer came Harry turned and walked out of the Tardis door and apparated away. The crack of his apparition seemed to draw the Doctor out of the stupor he had been in. He realised what he's reaction must have seemed like to Harry, someone who had not been through what Harry had would have seen the shock for what it was and not jumped to conclusions. Harry's past was rife with betrayals and rejections, which was what he had expected to get, swearing the Doctor ran to the door despite knowing that Harry would be long gone. "Damn it!" He ran back inside the Tardis and went to the one place Harry always returned to when he was upset. His parent's graves, be it past before they were buried there or present he always went to that spot. He landed the Tardis far enough away and silently as he did not want to risk Harry disappearing. He sighed in relief as he saw him sitting on the ground beside his mother's grave. He could hear Harry whispering to the grave that it didn't matter if he had to raise his son/daughter alone he would do it and cherish him/her no matter what.

Reaching Harry the Doctor said "You won't have to do it alone Harry, I'm sorry I made you think that I didn't want to, I was in shock. I didn't know it was possible for men to get pregnant, you have to understand that I have seen a lot in my life centuries of going from one place to another, backwards and forwards things other people couldn't even fathom but this, this is the most amazing thing no matter how unplanned it was." Harry felt warmth go through him. He wouldn't have to go through it alone and then to the Doctor's horror Harry began to cry. Not the silent weeping where tears just fall but a proper sobbing that seemed to get louder with each second.

The Doctor rushed to Harry's side and held him trying to soothe him "Harry what it is? What's wrong?" Instead of answering just Harry cried harder. In the end the Doctor decided to let cry himself out. All he could do was tell him it was going to be okay over and over until all that were left were sobs as Harry tried to control his emotions. After a while Harry quiet voice still laced with emotion said" I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I've been on edge for weeks not knowing how to tell you, I've been so afraid you would hate me for being such a freak…"Harry never got to finish that sentence as the Doctor lifted his face and said "How many times am I going to have to tell you, you are not a freak."

Harry pulled away his face as he said "Yes I am even amongst other wizards. I survived a curse no-one else ever has, escaped from a deranged powerful wizard more times than anyone else ever managed to, killed a giant snake that could kill with just a look. Most people thought I was some kind of superhero when all it was, was some twisted luck that I had no control over, even now when fate decided to fuck me over by making sure I can never die or age this happens it's not the norm for men to get pregnant, be it the mundane world or wizard world, if you come across anything out of the ordinary it usually has me smack bang in the middle."

The Doctor was sure if he received any more shocks that day both of his hearts would just stop. Did Harry say he was immortal? He would talk to him about it later for now he needed to calm him. "Harry that does not make you a freak, it makes you special. It's probably what drew me to you in the first place especially after I had told myself that I would not allow anyone to get close to again because I feared losing them in the long run, always having to leave them behind because I could not bear to watch them age and eventually die leaving me on my own again. That's why I pushed you away before because I was afraid of the pain I would have to endure if you ever left." Harry had a watery smile on his face as he realised his feelings had not been one sided "You mean that?" The Doctor knew he just needed the reassurance and he would probably need them more especially for the duration of the pregnancy if the hormonal imbalance Harry seemed to be displaying was any indication. He actually found himself looking forward to it. "Yes Harry I do mean it." They made their way back to the Tardis arm in arm looking forward to their new lives.

Disclaimer: I own nothing


End file.
